villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Mirror
BETWIXT TIME-LINE: Flipside, Dark Mirror / Burger Wars, Bad Taste, Children At Play, The Last Laugh, Toon Wars. (Dark Mirror is Betwixt's second official outting in the Villain's RPG Universe and takes place after both "Flipside" and "Burger Wars" in the Time-Line.) Prologue The story begins in a flashback to a vicious battle between a monstrous Betwixt and a group of adventurers, playing much like a silent film - ending with Betwixt being sucked into a vortex and plummeting into apparent nothingness as the reel seems to break and turn to white. The scene shifts to a parallel world not unlike a living black-and-white cartoon and Betwixt kicks the projector with one of his oversized footpaws, causing it to fall to one side as the rabbit frowns - dressed much like a drifter of old. "..I still had time! stupid no good universal laws! what good are they anyway!?" he growls, reaching over to a small table and taking a glass as if to drink only to pause he realizes the glass is empty - which prompts a loud yell "MOGGY!". As if by magic a small well-dressed mole appears by Betwixt side and enquires, "you bellowed, sir?". Betwixt shoves the glass at Moggy impatiently "..we're out of milk - do something.. you know I can't think on an empty stomach.." - as he does this the rabbit begins pacing back and forth, rubbing his chin in thought. Moggy sighs ever so slightly as he produces an old-fashion milk bottle and pours it into the glass, watching Betwixt as the rabbit continues his pacing. "..what went wrong, Moggy? I've played it back a hundred times.. we did everything right.. well *I* did everything right.. you messed up.. you always do.. yet even with your idiocy we should of won.." Betwixt asks, though he is clearly talking to himself. "well sir, if I may be so bold - I did warn you that the Flipside does not deal well with Cartoon Physics.. we simply can not exist in the Flipside for prolonged periods of time.. it goes against the fundamental laws of nature.." Moggy notes, trying in vain to hand the glass over to Betwixt. "so I'm stuck in this dump for the rest of my never-ending life? no! I refuse to accept it! there has to be a way.." Betwixt snaps. Moggy thinks for a moment, then somewhat reluctantly speaks again "..well, sir.. there is an alternative.. though it would be highly immoral and quite possibly a volation of everything it is to be a toon..". Betwixt's ear perk straight up as he leaps at Moggy and picks him up, grinning madly "sounds fun! what is it?". Moggy sighs slightly, yet continues "..we utilize the Dark Mirror..". Betwixt's eyes light up, "of course.. the Dark Mirror.. why didn't I think of that before?" "..because it is has been forbidden from use for decades as a sin against toon kind?" Moggy enquires. Betwixt thinks, tilting his head, then grins "nah, must of just slipped my mind.." - he proceeds to drop Moggy on the ground rather suddenly "..alright Moggy, get the Dark Mirror to the Flipside and do your thing.. I'd go with you but I don't wanna get sucked back into another vortex..". Moggy nods a little as he dusts himself off, "..as you wish, sir.. though dare I ask what we are going to do once the Dark Mirror does its task?". Betwixt grins as he walks over to a large gate which suddenly expands to show a massive and demented amusement park made out of mountains of junk - a twisted parody of childhood innocence. "we're going to do what toons do best, Moggy.. we're going to have fun.." Betwixt replies, his eyes sparkling with mischief.. Chapter 1 The scene shifts to a large mall that is currently filled with many children alongside their parents, guardians and teachers as a massive fair is taking place high-lighting all manner of exciting events from across the world ranging from the educational to the eccentric. Although a vast majority of the stands focus on children and families some more exotic stands also exist in the form of magic, technology and collectables - meaning that amongst the crowds are a few more unusual figures who have arrived to keep an eye on things or to engage in some trade. (ooc: people can join below, both old and new - this takes place roughly six months or so after Betwixt's first confrontation (Flipside): meaning memories of that battle would probably still be quite fresh in the minds of those previously involved (if they decide to become involved of course).) Amnesty swiftly moves trough the crowds, hardly being noticed by the humans, yet keeping an eye out for anything strange. "I shouldn't even be here... I could have sent one of my knights... but no, they're all occupied.." She stops near a stall and looks at the contents before sighing. Two unusual figures stand amidst the crowds, resembling a pair of teens - one female and the other male - the male is busy exploring and looking far too excited as he takes in every small detail with childlike curiosity while the female folds her arms and simply frowns. The crowds continue to move around in a chaotic flurry of activity as a figure slowly makes his way across the area - setting up a stand in a quieter portion of the mall, taking pride and joy in the centre of the stand is a large and ornate mirror: the figure is dressed in the manner of an old ticket-vendor from a carnival of old yet is recognisable by Amnesty and at least one of the other figures as Moggy in his human guise. Moggy takes his place by the stand and begins calling out to the crowds, having somehow obtained a loud-speaker - "ladies and gentlemen! boys and girls of all ages! welcome to a once in a life-time opportunity! today for a short time only we are offering a free trip to the greatest amusement park in all the world!". Moggy continues speaking as the crowds begin to move forward, "that's right folks! it's free! no strings attached! just step up to the mirror and prepare yourselves for a world of fun! why, it's so fun you might never want to leave!". Amnesty walks towards Moggy. "Hello there. Can't really say I'm suprised to see you here, nor can I say I'm glad to see you... Why are you here?" Moggy simply looks to Amnesty and says, "..oh, I wouldn't expect you to understand.." - as he says this one of the crowd reaches over to the mirror, instantly they are sucked into the mirror - which ripples like water and causes a chain reaction amongst the crowd as people begin to flow into the mirror one by one. Moggy proceeds to remove his disguise, revealing his true-form as he pulls a lever on the stage - causing it to catapult himself into the mirror as he says: "..but by all means, do come along.. I'm sure Betwixt would love to see you again.. on an even playing field..". Amnesty quickly leaps through the portal. Suddenly the two teenagers also run into the portal - or rather the female runs in, dragging the male haplessly behind her as they both change form into that of a pair of armored humanoids with large wings. "..ack! what are you doing!?" the male yells out. "..trust me, brother - I know this guy.. it's bad news.. now stop being a baby and get going!" the female snaps. Upon entering the portal everything changes, normal space and time shattering as things resemble a spiral staircase: colors fading away into black and white as people change from their normal human appearance to new forms not unlike those of early cartoon characters: the crowds looking at their new forms with a mix of confusion and fear, looking around at a barren wasteland full of literal mountains of junk. However after a few moments the crowd observe a large opening leading to what resembles a nightmarish parody of an amusement-park, exaggerated in a way that could only be accomplished in this cartoonish realm: with roller-coasters as high as the sky and dangerous looking devices randomly exploding, falling or flying around. As if this wasn't enough the area around the crowd soon shakes visibly as a huge image of Betwixt appears, impossibly large and towering over the amusement-park, grinning widely as he looks down at the crowd: "Welcome to Betwixt Land, I hope you're all having fun because we're going to be spending a lot of time together..". Amnesty frowns and mutters to herself. "Surprise, surprise, look who we have here... It's good old Betwixt..." Meanwhile the two strangers from the mall appear, looking around - the female keeping completely cool despite the drastic change of apparance, the male however looks bewildered: all the more as the image of Betwixt appears. "..woah, is that a talking rabbit? okay.. this is too weird.. even for us.. cartoons aren't real.. so where the hell are we?" he asks. "..it's not a cartoon, idiot - we're in another dimension.. and this thing is no rabbit.. think of it as an alien.. a creature that feeds off memories.. problem is the world forgot about it long ago.. isn't that right, Betwixt?" the female replies, addressing the figure directly as she steps forward. Amnesty steps forward as well and stands besides the female figure. "Now, I can't image why that would be... Good to see you've joined the party again, stranger." The female nods a little to Amnesty then notes, making sure to look up at Betwixt "..maybe it's because what failed in the 20s certainly won't succeed in the 21st century.. face it Betwixt.. you're as washed-up today as you were 80 years ago.." Betwixt's eyes literally flare up in anger as the sky itself suddenly warps into black and white flames - the ground suddenly shakes violently as an entire army of deformed Betwixt clones swarm the area, circling around the crowds as he snarls down at the group: "..you're in my world now, freaks - you obey my rules and I have news for you.. I'm not "good old Betwixt" anymore.. I'm King of this castle.. so you better just start playing nice.. cause we're doing things *my* way from now on.." The Betwixt clones soon form batons, pitchforks and torches as they circle the crowd - their clothing changing into those of stereotypical police officers in a style not dissimilar to those found in old cartoons: complete with whistles and oversized hats. As this occurs yet more rumbling occurs as a large path literally rolls itself out of Betwixt land like a carpet, stopping just next to the crowds as the Betwixt clones keep in line: "..see, it's your choice folks - enter Betwixt Land and be happy citizens or become exiles in the Land of Nowhere.." Betwixt finishes, raising himself high in the sky above the twisted amusement park and holding his arms out in a dramatic fashion as if showing the barren wastes that surround the park, mountains of black and white trash and rubble as far as the eye can see. The female suddenly runs at the Betwixt clones and begins to smash into them like a bulldozer, "..my father had a word for people like you, Betwixt.. pathetic.. is this the best you can do?" she taunts. The male seems more concerned as he looks at Amnesty and the crowds, "..Dox! don't be an idiot! we've got an entire crowd of people over here!" - he steps forward, raising his arms either side of himself as he speaks up to Betwixt: "..look! please! listen to me - you don't want to do this.. we don't need to fight! just let the people go and we'll talk about this!". Betwixt frowns as several of his clones go flying as the girl bulldozes through them, however after a moment the ground around her breaks apart and forms a large cage that seals itself around her - several large padlocks manifesting around said cage as well as heavy chains. "..Alright! alright! enough of this!" Betwixt growls, clearly angered - the massive image suddenly vanishing from the sky as Betwixt manifests next to the group: back to his normal size. "..I'm not letting anyone go just yet.. I've worked too hard.. too long.. however if you guys stop trying to play the hero I might consider a deal.. what do you say? try and fight a losing battle in an alien dimension or play along and see what happens?" Betwixt says - looking at the group with fire in his eyes. The male runs over to the cage and blinks, "..oh my gosh! Dox! Dox! you okay?" - only for his concern to be rewarded with a massive frown from the female figure as she looks at him from inside the cage. "..do I look okay, Para!?" she snaps angrily. Amnesty snaps her fingers and the cage seems to fall apart. "Betwixt. I have one golden rule. Never negotiate with criminals or monsters. And you're both. So I'll take my chances in a fight." Betwixt shakes his head as the anger fades from his eyes, his ears folding down as he pulls out a giant net in the style of an old-fashioned dog-catched: fishing up the crowds as he tosses them into the nearby amusement park with the aid of an impossibly long pole: the device vanishing as he turns back to the others.. "..you really shouldn't be so selfish.. those poor people could of got hurt.. however I, the great and generous Betwixt.. have dealt with that problem..". Betwixt then forms what appears to be boxing-gloves and bounces in place "..now.. you wanna fight eh? well that's all great and fine but I don't think you quite understand where you are.." he says, the scene beginning to warp around the group. "..you see, this is my world now.. so if you want to play with fire.. you're gonna get burned!" he declares. Category:Story Category:Storyarcs Category:Fantasy Category:Dark Category:Anthro Category:Betwixt